


Il mourrait pour les femmes

by lufink



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Family Feels, Friendship/Love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sexism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/pseuds/lufink
Summary: Aimer, chérir ; et avoir le sang chaud. Ces femmes, bariolées, qu'elles étaient belles ! Qu'elles étaienttristes!





	Il mourrait pour les femmes

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Ce qui suit est inspiré de la chanson "Musulmanes" de Michel Sardou. Bonne lecture !

 

La température avoisinait les quarante degrés sur cet archipel estival, si bien que nous devions porter des chèches teintes à l'indigo, un peu comme à Alabasta. _Laperrine Targa_ ; c'était ainsi que les insulaires nommait ces dunes éventées baignant dans du ciel bleu d'outremer.

Sanji surveillait le cap – pause toilettes de Nami – alors notre capitaine voulut en profiter pour chaparder des pommes. Sûr, ça dégénéra : un croc-en-jambe puis une bille _tabasco_ plus tard, Usopp expérimentant à l'air frais, notre médecin accourrait vers les estropiés. Le temps que mademoiselle revienne, un cyclone tropical emportait le Sunny-Go. _Trop tard_.

 

* * *

 

Sinon, Tit était un bien joli port, d'après Robin. Moi j'y rêvais les siestes au soleil.  
  
On y siégea quatre jours, pour le Log Pose ; sauf Chopper parce qu'il y faisait trop chaud et Franky parce que « Tout seul, c'est pas _super_ rigolo ! ». Les lits étaient douillets, la graille pas mauvaise, ça me convenait. Le gouverneur, Tin Bardo, amoureux de contes d'aventures, nous convia un soir. Une immense demeure, des fontaines en or et des parterres de fleurs ; pas que ça m'émoustillât. Mais des liqueurs d'un exotique ! On s'amusait.  
  
Il avait aussi un harem, ce bonhomme au menton pointu. Danseuses, chanteuses, acrobates et plein de couleurs sur leur peau ou leur jupon.  
  
Elles ne souriaient pas, ces dames. Nami et Robin non plus.  
  
Quand Tin Bardo frappa la pucelle lui servant du raisin bleu tacheté – une spécialité locale – je vis notre navigatrice retenir Sanji furibond en se mordant la lippe. Plus tard, on partit.

 

* * *

 

Je passai le reste du séjour à m'égarer dans la ville portuaire ou à l' _Hoggarouge_ , notre auberge. Les filles rentraient en fin de soirée les bras chargés d'étoffes aux motifs pluriels. Le cuistot ramenait des tas de poissons bigarrés en provenance de West Blue.  
  
Il ne souriait plus.

 

* * *

 

Au matin du départ, je compris : Sanji ne revenait pas du marché. Le respect infini qu'il portait à toutes les femmes, jeunes mignonnes ou laides vieillardes, cette galanterie chevaleresque qu'il manifestait à l'égard de l'amie et l'ennemie itou ; c'était _dangereux_ ; _trop tard_.  
  
Je me perdis, effectivement. Au carrefour de Blondelle, sous les palmizags (1), je le trouvai toutefois. On lui avait crevé un oeil, assurément brisé la plupart des os soutenant sa cage thoracique et son bras gauche. Sanji ne me vit pas, juste m'entendit parler. Ou mon cœur chamader, peut-être.  
  
« Zoro… »  
  
Ça sentait le Scaferlati Arancione (2), ce tabac brun aux zestes d'orange.  
  
« Pour All Blue, vous… _s'il-te-plait_. »  
  
Mes trois pendants d'oreilles tintèrent au bout de ses doigts vermeils, comme lorsqu'on se croisait sous les mandariniers les matins où il les arrosait, puis qu'il m'arrosait avec.  
  
« _M'oubliez pas_. »  
  
Je n'ai même pas osé l'embrasser comme sous les mandariniers.

 

* * *

 

De concert, Luffy et moi firent un carnage. La nuit ce fut marée haute : d'eau salée autant que de _sang_.  
  
_Pour toutes les femmes du monde_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Palmizag : un palmier dont le tronc fait des zigzags.  
> (2) Scaferlati Arancione : tabac brun aux zestes d'orange, dit dark-cured car séché à l'ombre. C'est une spécialité locale ("scaferlati" car haché de façon particulière, "arancione" signifie "orange" en italien).


End file.
